


Warm Milk

by HyperSonicMagic



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Blowjobs, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperSonicMagic/pseuds/HyperSonicMagic
Summary: Syo can't seem to fall asleep and Natsuki has a solution.





	Warm Milk

**Author's Note:**

> it was like 2am and I couldn't fall asleep so this happened  
it's short and the lewd parts aren't super descriptive because I was falling asleep and just wanted to get it done

Syo sat up in bed, running his hand through his hair with a sigh. It was late at night and he’d spent hours trying to fall asleep but to no avail. He could just make out Natsuki’s head on the pillow next to him through the darkness. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight; seeing his boyfriend sleep so peacefully was something he’d always found calming.

Quietly swinging his legs over to the side, he grabbed his phone to check the time. And also for a bit of light, seeing as it was past midnight and turning the lamp on would definitely wake Natsuki up. He needed to warm up a glass of milk to see if that’d help him sleep.

“Syo-chan?” a voice behind him asked. “Is something wrong?”

Shoot. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you. I just wanted some milk because I can’t fall asleep.”

Natsuki pushed himself up and rubbed an eye. “Ah, I can get that for you. With sugar, right?”

“Wait, you don’t have to-” Syo tried to protest but Natsuki was already halfway to the kitchen. Usually when he offered to make something, Syo would do everything in his power to intervene. But Natsuki was for some reason able to make drinks well, so he let him be.

“Hey, Syo-chan?”

“Hm?”

“I know something else that will be able to help you fall asleep on top of the milk.” Natsuki turned to face him with a smile. “A blowjob.”

“I’m sorry, a what?”

“A blowjob. You’ll feel all relaxed after and then the milk will put you to sleep.”

“I-” Syo wanted to object but he knew Natsuki had a point. “You’re getting one first because I’ll feel guilty otherwise. You always get turned on when...” He rubbed his cheek, embarrassed. “When you pleasure me.”

“If that’s what you would like to do, then I have no objections.” Natsuki chuckled, setting a timer on the microwave. “I’ll be there in just a moment~”

When he came back over to the bed, Syo was already waiting and pulled him down for a kiss. Natsuki happily obliged, letting him take the lead.

Syo moved onto his lap once he sat down, fingers tangling into his curly hair. He could feel Natsuki become hard as the kiss progressed from where he had placed his foot. Regretfully, he moved back and pulled down his pajama bottoms when Natsuki’s grip became tighter.

Natsuki groaned as Syo freed his member from his boxers. As much as Syo wanted to tease him, he knew that if he took too long they’d end up staying up for hours having sex. If they woke up late again everyone else would know what they had been doing. He began to lick the shaft to get it to its full height as Natsuki panted above him.

Finally, Syo pulled back, admiring his work. “It always amazes me how big it gets,” he said quietly, before putting it in his mouth. He sucked the head while continuing to stimulate the shaft, this time with his hand. He’d done this enough times to know exactly what would make Natsuki come the fastest.

He began to bob his head back and forth and knew he was getting close when Natsuki placed a large hand on his head. Thank god for his lack of a gag reflex--he loved the feeling of Natsuki’s entire length in his mouth. It wasn’t long before he got him to his breaking point, gladly swallowing all of Natsuki’s release.

Syo gave Natsuki a kiss on the cheek as he sat back on the bed, giving him a moment to come down from his orgasm.

“Your turn~” Natsuki sang as he pushed Syo down onto the bed. Syo let out a small moan as Natsuki fondled his bulge. He quivered as Natsuki pulled his pants down and ran a finger along Syo’s fully erect dick. Just like he had, Natsuki didn’t waste much time getting Syo to his edge. He came with a muffled moan, hands gripping the sheets as he ejaculated into Natsuki’s mouth.

“I love the taste of your milk, Syo-chan,” Natsuki said as he licked his lips. Syo blushed, understanding what he meant, but too exhausted to retort back. A minute later, Natsuki was helping him sit up and the mug of warm milk was placed in his hands.

Syo drank it quickly, thanking Natsuki when he was done. Natsuki smiled gently and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

“Anything for you, Syo-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> the slow burn fic I'm working on will be updated eventually my life is hectic with school/homework/work and by the time I have all that done I don't have the energy to write
> 
> on a side note I have quite a few more natsusyo fanfics as well as syo x reader I never finished or just never posted, is anyone interested in those?


End file.
